


All Dressed Up and No Where To Go

by Ihavenolife_butiwrite



Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged up characters, Anal Sex, Bottom Zuko, Established Relationship, If You Squint - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Modern Setting, Oral Sex, Sex, Sokka/Zuko (avatar) - Freeform, Top Sokka, Unprotected Sex, Zuko (Avatar) - Freeform, sokka (avatar) - Freeform, they're both in their 20's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavenolife_butiwrite/pseuds/Ihavenolife_butiwrite
Summary: As Zuko examined himself in the mirror hanging on the back of the bedroom door, he came to the conclusion that he looked profoundly stupid.Or, Sokka and Zuko had differing opinions about whether or not Zuko looks good in lingerie.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko, zukka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 458





	All Dressed Up and No Where To Go

As Zuko examined himself in the mirror hanging on the back of the bedroom door, he came to the conclusion that he looked profoundly stupid. He couldn’t believe he let Mai and Ty Lee talk him into this. Well, actually, he could; he had no will power when it came to them. It had taken barely five minutes of “c’mon Zuko, treat yourself!” and “Sokka will _love_ it” to convince him to make the purchase. But as he looked at his body covered in red lace, the only reaction he could imagine Sokka having was doubling over with laughter. How he thought lingerie would look sexy on him was beyond him. He was a man! This outfit was very clearly made for someone with a lot more boobs and a lot less dick than he currently had. 

The sound of the front door opening made Zuko jump two feet in the air, but the momentary start was nothing compared to the pure dread that flooded his body when he heard footsteps coming his way. 

“I’m home, babe!” Sokka called out. “Did you have fun shopping with the girls?” He reached out to push open the bedroom door only to have it immediately slammed back in his face. 

“Don’t come in here!” Zuko cried, too mortified about his current state of dress to give a shit about the way his voice squeaked. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Sokka’s worry was immediate. Zuko couldn’t blame him for that; this wasn’t exactly his smoothest moment. 

“I- yeah, I’m fine, everything’s fine,” he babbled. “I just- uh- you can’t see me right now.” 

“...Why?” 

Zuko opened his mouth, but couldn’t quite manage to come up with any words. What explanation for banning his boyfriend from their own bedroom could possibly be better than ‘I’m standing here in fucking women’s lingerie’? 

“Zu, you’re kinda freaking me out here,” Sokka said with a nervous chuckle. “Can you please open the door?” 

Zuko stood there, two inches from the door, hand still on the knob, silently weighing his options. He could tell Sokka to wait while he got changed, but no doubt his boyfriend would still want an explanation as to why he got a door slammed in his face the second he came home. And Zuko, being the terrible, terrible liar he was, would eventually have to come clean, at which point Sokka would surely want to see the lingerie in question. At best, he would be delaying the inevitable teasing for ten minutes or so. 

A soft knock on the door pulled Zuko out of his thoughts. “Still there, babe?” 

Zuko let out a resigned sigh. “Okay, okay,” he groaned. “I’ll open the door. But you have to promise not to laugh.” 

“And what am I not laughing at?” 

“Just promise,” Zuko whined. “Please.” 

“Alright, I promise,” Sokka said. “Let me in.” 

Doing his best to mask the embarrassment on his face, Zuko stepped back and pulled the door open. 

“ _Oh._ ” Sokka’s gaze immediately dropped to Zuko’s scantily clad body and the older man felt his cheeks burn. 

Zuko brought his arms over his chest to cover what little he could. “This wasn’t my idea! Mai and Ty Lee made me get it.” 

Sokka’s eyes slowly moved further downward, taking the ensemble in inch by inch. “Huh. Thank them for me, will ya?” 

Zuko couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled up his throat. “What?” 

Sokka’s hands reached up to pull Zuko’s arms away from his chest. “Spirits, Zuko,” he breathed. “Look at you.” The slight growl in his voice made Zuko’s breath hitch. 

“You… don’t think I look stupid?” 

Sokka’s blue eyes snapped up to meet Zuko’s. “Stupid? Are you kidding me?” He gestured to Zuko’s body with one hand. “This- is so fucking sexy, Zu.” 

A slow grin spread across Zuko’s face. “Really?” 

“Really,” Sokka whispered as he stepped forward, crowding into Zuko’s space. “Can I touch you, baby?” Zuko nodded, and Sokka closed the miniscule distance still between them. One large hand came to rest on the back of Zuko’s neck and pulled him forward into a heated kiss. His other hand found Zuko’s waist and thumbed at the edge of his panties. Zuko pressed his hips flush against Sokka’s as his cock began to strain against the lace. 

As his tongue explored Zuko’s mouth, Sokka backed the smaller man towards the bed. Zuko’s knees hit the mattress and he sat down hard. He chewed his lip and looked up at the man hovering over him with what he hoped was a sultry expression. Sokka put a hand to Zuko’s shoulder and pushed him so he was lying flat on his back. “So gorgeous,” he murmured as he moved to straddle Zuko’s hips. “So fucking hot for me.” 

“Just for you,” Zuko gasped as Sokka rolled his hips, dragging the front of his jeans over Zuko’s weeping cock. 

“Fuck, Zu, I wish you could see yourself right now.” Sokka leaned down to kiss Zuko’s neck, biting and sucking bruises down to his collarbone. “Looking like fucking sex incarnate.” He ran his tongue along the shell of Zuko’s ear. “Wanna rip those panties off and fuck you ‘til you can’t walk.” 

Zuko arched his back, pushing himself into Sokka’s touch. “Then do it,” he purred. 

Sokka hummed his refusal. “Uh uh. With a package this pretty, you gotta take your time unwrapping it.” Sokka’s hands moved up Zuko’s body. His thumb dove beneath the lace of Zuko’s bralette to play with his nipple. Zuko groaned and bucked up into Sokka’s body, chasing whatever friction he could get. He tugged at the hem of Sokka’s shirt. 

“You have too many clothes on,” Zuko complained. Sokka chuckled, but rose to his knees to pull his shirt over his head. He tossed the fabric aside and hissed as Zuko dragged his nails down his abs. Zuko’s long fingers moved to unbutton Sokka’s jeans, just grazing the bulge pressing into his zipper. Sokka rolled his lower lip between his teeth and pushed his hips forward. Zuko grinned up at him as he slowly slid the zipper down, pointedly refusing to give Sokka the pressure he wanted. . 

“Tease,” Sokka pouted. 

Zuko rolled his eyes. “Look who’s talking.” But he still relented and pulled Sokka’s waistband down to free his half-hard cock. He gave his member a few slow strokes to bring him to full mast before swatting at his jeans. “Off,” he said. Sokka laughed at Zuko’s bratty command, but quickly removed the offending clothing. Zuko grabbed at him, but Sokka did not return to his previous position on Zuko’s lap. He ducked down to slide between Zuko’s legs and kissed up his thigh. He ran his tongue along Zuko’s pantyline, revelling in the way his boyfriend whined at the contact so close to where he needed it most. 

Sokka nuzzled against Zuko’s crotch, encouraging the older to grind into his cheek. He placed a wet kiss over the head of Zuko’s lace-covered cock, suckling ever so slightly and eliciting a moan from Zuko’s lips. 

“Fuck, Sokka, please,” Zuko whimpered. Sokka elected to take mercy on him, but not before taking his sweet time dragging the panties down his legs, and basking in the glory of Zuko’s frustrated groans. Zuko tried to bring a hand to his hard cock as it slapped up against his stomach, but Sokka quickly swatted it away. He ran his tongue up the underside of Zuko’s shaft, pressing his hips down into the mattress when he tried to buck into his mouth. 

“None of that,” Sokka chastised. “You just stay still and let me take care of you.” He dragged his tongue over Zuko’s slit. “Be a good boy for me.” With that, he took Zuko’s cock into his mouth, forcing himself down until he felt his gag reflex protest. He pulled back until just the head remained in his mouth and swirled his tongue over it before pulling off completely. Zuko’s whine of protest hadn’t even ended by the time Sokka was back between his legs with a bottle of lube in hand. “So desperate for me already,” he teased. Zuko grumbled something unintelligible as Sokka slicked his fingers.

Sokka’s lips returned to Zuko’s cock. He left a trail of open mouthed kisses down his member while Zuko moaned and writhed beneath him. His pale fingers twisted in the sheets, gripping tight as Sokka’s tongue slid over his balls and delved lower. Zuko spread his thighs farther apart and tilted his hips up to give Sokka room to circle his rim. His hot tongue probed at Zuko’s entrance for a moment before sliding in, earning a deep moan from Zuko. Sokka’s dry hand came up to stroke Zuko’s cock as his tongue loosened him up. 

Sokka took his tongue away far too soon, but replaced it with his finger before Zuko could complain about it. Zuko’s head fell back against the sheets as Sokka’s digit slid all the way inside, curling up at just the right angle to bump against his prostate. Zuko gasped, bucking into the contact only to have Sokka withdraw and return with two fingers. He whined as Sokka scissored his fingers and worked him open. 

“Hurry _up,_ ” he groaned. 

“So impatient.” Sokka gave Zuko’s cock a hard squeeze, and Zuko bit back a grunt. “You’ll get my cock soon, don’t worry.” He added a third finger into the mix and brought his mouth back to Zuko’s member. 

Zuko moaned as Sokka began to bob along his length. “Ah! Fuck,” he groaned as Sokka’s fingers found his prostate once again. “Gonna make me cum if you keep doing that,” he muttered. Sokka hummed around his cock, earning another loud moan before pulling off. 

“Can’t have you finishing before we get to the main event, can we?” Sokka shot him a wicked grin as he withdrew his fingers. “Although… It might be interesting to see just how many times I can get you off in one night,” he mused. 

Zuko shook his head. “Not today,” he said. “Need you inside.” He grabbed Sokka by the shoulder and pulled him up from between his thighs. “Now.” Sokka grinned and reached down to stroke his cock to full hardness once again. He grabbed the bottle of lube from where he had discarded it on the bed and spread a healthy amount over his member while Zuko shoved a pillow beneath his hips. 

Sokka slid his slicked member down to Zuko’s entrance, teasing his rim with the head. “You ready for me, baby?” he whispered as he nibbled on Zuko’s ear. 

“Yes yes yes,” Zuko chanted, and Sokka pushed forward. Their synchronized moans filled the room as Sokka breached Zuko’s entrance and sank into him. They were both left gasping by the time he bottomed out. One of Zuko’s hands ghosted along the back of Sokka’s neck while the other kept a firm grasp on his ass. “Fuck me,” Zuko said through clenched teeth. 

Sokka didn’t bother with teasing this time around. He pulled out to the tip before snapping his hips forward and slamming back into him. Zuko cried out as Sokka started to thrust, fast and dirty into Zuko’s tight hole. 

“Shit, just like that, Sokka,” Zuko groaned. Sokka held onto Zuko’s hip with a death grip, sure to leave some impressive bruises. But Zuko couldn’t be excited about that at the moment. All he could focus on was the way Sokka’s cock was steadily pounding into his prostate again and again. His fingers tangled in Sokka’s hair as the younger man buried his face against Zuko’s neck. 

“Oh spirits,” Sokka groaned. “Feels so good, Zu. So fucking tight.” 

Zuko rolled his hips up into Sokka’s, rubbing his hard cock against his abs. The friction was amazing, but just short of what he needed. “Wanna cum,” he whined. “Need you- ah! t-to touch me.” 

Sokka didn’t hesitate to comply. He reached between their bodies to jerk Zuko’s cock in time with his thrusts. Zuko slammed his head back as Sokka’s efforts pushed him over the edge. His cock twitched violently and his muscles spasmed as he spurted hot cum over both of their stomachs. Sokka stroked him through the orgasm, only moving his hand away when Zuko started to twitch from overstimulation. He dropped his hand back to the mattress as his hips began to stutter.

“Fuck,” Sokka gasped. “Close.” 

“Inside,” Zuko murmured, nuzzling into Sokka’s neck. “Want you to fill me up.” Sokka groaned as Zuko clenched around him, burying himself as deep into Zuko as he could get while his orgasm overtook him. Zuko rolled his hips, giving Sokka as much stimulation as he could while being crushed under the weight of the larger man’s body. 

Sokka slowly pulled out and rolled off of Zuko. They lay there side by side, panting and sweaty, until Sokka gathered the strength to stand up and pad over to the bathroom. He returned with a damp cloth and cleaned the drying cum and lube off of Zuko’s body before tending to himself. He tossed the cloth into the laundry bin when he was finished and flopped back down beside his boyfriend, still half dressed in his lingerie and completely fucked out. 

Sokka played with the lace at the edge of Zuko’s bralette, admiring the way his creamy skin peaked out from the fabric. Zuko gave him a thoroughly satisfied smile. “If I’d known lingerie would get me that I would’ve asked Mai and Ty Lee to take me shopping months ago,” he murmured. 

Sokka chuckled and gathered Zuko into his arms, peppering his face in soft kisses. “Can’t believe you actually thought you didn’t look good,” Sokka said. “Never seen anything so hot in my damn life.” Zuko squirmed in Sokka’s arms for a minute before settling onto his chest. 

“Just thought it was silly,” Zuko mumbled. “Didn’t know lace would make you so feral.” He pinched Sokka’s nipple and looked up at him with a grin. 

Sokka buried his face in Zuko’s soft hair. “ _You_ make me feral,” he said. “The lingerie was just an... instigating factor.” Zuko laughed softly and nuzzled into Sokka’s chest. “So just out of curiosity, and definitely not because I’m planning on buying you a dozen sets as soon as humanly possible, what size do you wear?”


End file.
